Dragons Kin
by BloodOfTheFae
Summary: When a Shang Dragon returns to Corus, after nearly 21 year's after the last, questions rise up. The dragon is set to aid the fading battle in the north, if he can only remain hidden long enough to carry out his mission...Without interference.... R&R PLE


I took a deep breath as i looked at the scroll again. The shang Phoenix wished for me to come here, it was her wishes, and my fathers. I was destined to help the knights of Tortall she had always said when she raised me. I wasn't like most shang, who were token from there parent's around six, if allowed. I was raised into it. My mother was far from shang, she was a noble, and that's all Phoenix would say, that i was a noble bastard, and for safety given to her to raise into who I was to become. My childhood was spent training in weapons, free fighting, street fighting, and riding. I don't think I could remember any other kid's names. Most i knew for only a few weeks, and even then they didn't like me much. Many were afraid of me, my new name suited me. Straight black hair that hung down to my waist in a tight braids, tan skin that was almost flawless except for scar's on my body from my training. My eyes shifted color's but normal stayed a brilliant purple flecked with blue and gold's. I was the shang dragon, my father was the shang dragon, i was conceived nearly a month and a half before his own death, yet somehow, he knew, he knew i was destined to return and find out about the past, and aid the future. It was the will of the gods, and i was one of there tools. I looked out of the forest peering at the huge city of Corus. The city was light at night, the castle seemed to glow itself reflecting its light on the winter's snow. The war north had dimmed to a low. Small bands of marauding troops were all that attacked now, and rarely got passed the archers on guard post. Why was I sent here, and for what purpose. I was a bit over twenty, I never knew my real age, guess it's a good thing when I get older. But why Corus, there was more that the phoenix wasent telling me. Why she wasn't was beyond me, but I held the scroll she had given me to present to the king tightly as I rode into the city.  
  
The castle was huge bigger then it had looked. The stable hand's look my mount to the stables. I didn't know if I was riding out again, or staying, but they looked me over and figured to stable him for the night. The king was said to be in the library among the pages. Why would a king be in there, I know he serves the people, but did he not have his own study. I walked in my head high as I looked all around. He was at a table with four adults. A group of softly talking knight's looked over to me as I strode threw the library. "Majesty?" I questioned. The one in a leather jerkin over a white long sleeved tunic turned to look at me.  
  
"Yes, I believe I haven't met you before."  
  
"I am the shang Dragon." I spoke calmly hiding everything from them, what small gift I had could keep the mage and the gifted one from searching my head. The king, and the woman knight took a deep breath almost in shock. "I come with this from the Phoenix, and await your response." He took the scroll in a calm manor. No questions, no exchanging questioning looks. He opened the wax seal and began to read.  
  
"Apparently, you are to assist me in the war. Where to place you is my main concern right now."  
  
"Is Keladry not returning to New Haven soon, why not let him go there. There are still numerous attacks there from the northeast, he could be of help." The mage spoke eying me. "You don't travel alone do you?" The young woman asked me turning her head to the side slightly. I looked at her quickly. "your mount is a good strong war horse, and two dogs." She smiled sitting back. "How."  
  
"I'm wild mage, ive lived with a wolf pack, trust me, I know when there's newcomer's to my territory." She grinned. The king arched a eyebrow at her. She just beamed brighter at him. The big knight stared at me. As if he recognized me, but not from who.  
  
"Sir Keladry, come here please." The king beckoned. A girl jumped up walking swiftly to my side and bowed her head.  
  
"yes sir." She spoke her eyes holding level with his.  
  
"This man is the shang Dragon. He will be under your post, and with you at New Haven." The king said swiftly. She nodded looking at him.  
  
"Is he to come with us to escort m'lady to the city of the gods?" she asked.  
  
"Ahh yes...He will attend you also, my daughter will tell him basic rules of the court if ever he returns." The king nodded.  
  
"Good, follow me Dragon is it, ill show you a room, we leave tomorrow morning." Keladry smiled and started off, her group joining up with her. I bowed swiftly and followed after her.  
  
"There's something about that boy'o that ring's a bell in my head." Roule spoke calmly sitting back. "Something deep.Something about him..." He shook his head trying to clear it.  
  
"Maybe that's what he's hiding." Numair nodded watching the dragon take his leave.  
  
Tada, first chapter, more like a intro to Dragon. Tell me if I spelt anything wrong, I did this during study at school so lack a book to reference by ::sighs:: Thanks. Review for more, the quicker I reach at least five reviews or so, the quicker ill post the next chappy! 


End file.
